1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory structure for vehicle air-conditioners intended for improvement in the atmosphere of the interior or compartment of an vehicle by cleaning their evaporator etc. or feeding aromatic or other functional solvents thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, for improving the interior atmosphere by cleaning the evaporator or by supplying aromatic or other functional solvents, a configuration has been contemplated such that while a solvent injection nozzle is installed on the upstream side of a heat exchanger in the air-conditioning air intake route, and a hose connected to a nozzle led out into the compartment, a container filled with the solvent is installed near the driver's seat or front seat, and the hose is to be attached to the solvent discharge port of the filled container, when feeding the solvent therethrough. Since the filled container gains its solvent discharging force from the gas sealed in, overheating of the sealed-in gas resulting from irradiation of sunlight or temperature rise in the compartment has raised the problem of filled container disruption.
Moreover, as a means to solve the above-described problem, such disruption may be averted by locating the filled container on the bottom or side of the instrument panel (hereinafter abbreviated as inpane) where direct irradiation of sunlight may be averted, or in such other low temperature places inside the compartment for prevention of its disruption. However, in such locations, it is difficult to visually observe and check for sure from the driver's seat or front seat the end of the hose being led into the compartment, and therefore the position of the hose must be made sure by hand-touching, and then the hose and the container discharge port connected by a groping hand. This raised the problem of taking trouble and time in the work of connecting the hose to the discharge port of the filled container.